1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for wheels for tubeless bicycle tires, especially for wheels having a wellbase or drop-center rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since tubeless tires have been known for a long time for motor vehicles, there has also been proposed in recent times to use tubeless tires for bicycles. Accordingly, there has become necessary to provide a suitable valve for a wheel rim which is to be used for a tubeless tire. Although one might think to also use the so-called snap-in valve, which is widely known for automobile rims, with the rims of bicycles; however, this valve has proven to be unavailing due to the overall dimensions of the curved valve head, which has enough place or space available for installation in the interior of an automobile rim.
An object of the present invention therefore is to develop a valve for wheels for tubeless bicycle tires; such valve on the one hand provides a reliable seal, and on the other hand can also be easily installed.